


Code: Messenger

by Shaladaze



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Chat based game, Chatting & Messaging, Don't Like Don't Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slower Burn than the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: They found the program on accident. While surfing the net for various reasons they come across something weird. A symbol that none of the recognize. When nothing happens they ignore it.Turns out Code: Lyoko has a chat room.(This is mostly a test run to see if people like it)





	1. Code: Start

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with a new fic. This is mostly chat room based, so if you don’t like my format then you’ll have to find a different fic.

Jeremie stares at the program that had popped up on his computer. It was supposedly a virus, or that’s what his computer had told him, but as he looked into it and tried to find its source he found much more than a virus.

Before him sits what looks to be a chat room. Once he had dissected the code he was left with ‘this’. An empty, plain looking communication program with no one in it. He hadn’t tried to message anyone yet since stuff like this was usually used by international spies and criminals but his curiosity was killing him.

There was a very short list of 5 people on the side, all with ‘unspecified’ usernames but they never spoke. In fact most of the time they were a pale gray, something he assumed meant ‘offline’ because every time he logged in one of them turned black.

Finally deciding to give it a shot, he sets his abandoned homework to the side and begins typing.

_ Unspecified: Hi. _

He stares at it for a few minutes but nothing happens. Thinking maybe someone would respond later he goes back to doing his homework, the slight disappointment doing nothing to distract him for now.

As he writes down his research on the statistical mechanics theory in a separate document, a small blink from the corner of his screen catches his attention. Momentarily confused he clicks on it, only to have the chat window fill his screen once more.

_ Unspecified: Hello? _

A smile plasters itself across his face. They had responded! Someone was actually there!

Eagerly he types out,

_ Unspecified: Hello! Did you create this program? _

A moment later he regrets hitting enter. What if this person was a terrorist?

_ Unspecified: No, I didn’t. Who are you? _

He struggles for a moment to answer, anything he said could risk his life if he was right.

_ Unspecified: I’m just a ComputerWhizz! _

He jumps a little when his screen flickers, he had one of the best computers I This school, it shouldn’t be doing that.

_ Unspecified: Oh, well ComputerWhizz, you wouldn't happen to know who I am so you? _

Jeremie tilts his head, if this was a trick question he didn’t know, but he was starting to regret trying to get into touch with anyone.

_ ComputerWhizz: No I don’t. _

A blinks in surprise, his name had changed. When did that happen? And why was it ComputerWhizz?

_ Unspecified: That’s too bad. I can’t seem to remember anything. _

Jeremie considers his next words carefully. He had found this program by accident when it had seemingly attacked his computer, but he hadn’t inspected it after the chat room had popped up.

_ ComputerWhizz: You don’t remember anything? _

_ Unspecified: Nothing. I don’t even remember my name. _

Something dawns on him then. This must be some sort of computer game!

_ ComputerWhizz: Are you part of a computer game? _

_ Unspecified: What’s a computer game? _

He laughs a little to himself about his earlier fear.

_ ComputerWhizz: Don’t worry about it. You have some complex coding to be able to respond to me without repeated sentences. I’m actually super impressed, I thought I was talking to a real person. _

_ Unspecified: I’m not sure how to respond to that. _

Guess it was limited on what it could respond too. Thoroughly amused, he decides to keep talking to this program.

_ ComputerWhizz: So, What kind of game is this? _

_ Unspecified: I’m not sure. I guess it can be whatever you want it to be. _

He thinks about it, it could be anything he wants huh? What kind of genre would he like?

_ ComputerWhizz: I think for now we should just talk. Nothing special. _

_ Unspecified: That works for me. _

_ ComputerWhizz: So, why is your name ‘unspecified’? _

_ Unspecified: I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I can’t remember my name? _

_ ComputerWhizz: Would you like me to give you one? _

_ Unspecified: Why not. _

Contemplating it for a second he tries to think of some name that might be good before a thought strikes him.

_ ComputerWhizz: What's your gender? _

_ Unspecified: I’m female. _

He scratches his chin and leans back. A chat based game would normally be super boring but if the computer had a sort of AI attached this might not be so bad.

_ ComputerWhizz: How about Maya? _

_ Maya: That’s a lovely name. _

He’s startled once more as his screen flickers. Understanding dawns on him, the screen must licker when the program is changing something about itself. Cool.

_ ComputerWhizz: What else can we do? _

_ Maya: What do you mean? _

_ ComputerWhizz: Well, I know we can talk and stuff but what else can we change? The chat room is kind of boring and I was wondering if we could make it darker? Or give it a cool design? _

_ Maya: We could try. What did you have I mind? _

He smiles wickedly as he thinks.

_ ComputerWhizz: Let’s make it a dark blue with blueish-green highlights. The text should be white so it’s easier to see. Oh! And a cool moving grid background. _

The screen flickers as changes are made. When it finally comes into focus, he’s amazed at how cool everything looks.

_ Maya: Did it work? _

_ ComputerWhizz: Yeah it did! That’s so cool! It looks like something you would see in a science fiction movie! _

_ Maya: I’m not sure what a science fiction movie is but it sounds fun. _

_ ComputerWhizz: Oh I think you would love them. _

_ Maya: I’ll take your word for it. _

_ Maya: I have a question for you if you don’t mind? _

_ ComputerWhizz: What’s up? _

_ Maya: When will your friends be joining us? I see that there are 3 other occupants in this room but they haven’t said anything. _

Jeremie looks to the side window that had appeared to see the other three spaces with ‘unspecified’ filling in their spots. They must be other players who got onto the same server as him. He hopes they won’t wreck his game if they log on.

_ ComputerWhizz: I’m not sure. They aren’t really my friends. I think their just other players who aren’t logged on yet. _

_ Maya: Oh, alright. I guess I’ll just have to wait to meet them then. _

Smiling to himself, he ends up talking to this computer program through most of the night.


	2. Code: Player 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most spelling and grammar errors are on purpose.
> 
> Italics are chat messages

Ulrich groans as that stupid pop-up blocks his screen again. He had no idea what was going on but it was making it really hard to do his homework. Pressing the esc. key he tries to find where he had left off only for it to cover his screen again.

Groaning with more intensity he glares at his screen. He taps the esc. button and counts the seconds before the window shows up.

7\. There were 7 seconds between each time it popped up. The threat of throwing his computer across the room is great so he eases it by getting up and punching the pillows on his bed. If he had had a choice when he moved in, he would have a punching bag installed in the ceiling but since it’s a dorm room, that wasn’t allowed.

Once he’s properly calmed, he goes back to his computer and stares at the screen. It had to be some kind of virus but he didn’t have time to try and find one one who could fix it, let alone pay them. Finally fed up with all the random letters and numbers appearing on the screen he angrily types out.

_ Why won’t this stupid thing stop? _

Anger peeking once more he tries really hard to reel it in by slamming his head on the desk a few times.

He glances up at the blue grid window. It honestly looked really cool, but since it was just a jumbled up mess of words that had no meaning he couldn’t appreciate it. After a few seconds he realizes that the constant flow of letters had stopped. Peeking up slightly he waits for something to happen. When nothing does he presses esc. and counts to 7.

Smiling widely when he gets to ten he eagerly starts his homework again. For once he wasn’t mad at the fact he could do his homework undisturbed.

He gets most of it finished and is on the last problem for his history class when the window pops up. His anger spikes but quickly dies down when he realizes he can actually read the letters.

_ CinpuyerWjuxx; Ate uyo tgrer? _

Thuroighly confused he hesitantly types in.

_ I have no idea what that says. _

He waits for another line of text to come through, this time he can understand it clearly.

_ Maya: Can you read this? _

Thoroughly intrigued now he types.

_ Yeah. What is this? _

His screen flickers and he feels a spike of worry that something had happened to his computer before he calms down. Suddenly, the screen is filled with coherent sentences.

_ ComputerWhizz: Why couldn’t they read anything before Maya? _

_ Maya: It looked like the coding that was being transferred to his computer back to us was corrupted, as was our data to him. I simply fixed the problem and he should be able to understand everything now. _

_ ComputerWhizz: That’s amazing Maya! _

Ulrich throws his hands up before quickly typing out.

_ Unknown: Wait! Wait. I don’t get it what is going on here? _

_ Unknown: what is this thing? Why does this keep popping up on my computer and who are you? _

He waits for a response. Normally he isn’t so hasty to get answers like that but this thing has been bothering him for the past day and he really just needed some answers.

_ ComputerWhizz: Well, to answer your questions simply. This is a chat room that also exists as a type of multi-player game. I am a player but Maya is in intelligent computer program that can respond to everything we type in. I’m pretty sure that the constant popping up has been the game notifying you that Maya and I have been talking. _

He takes a deep breath, so not a virus. Just some sort of corrupted game that was installed on his computer at some point.

_ Unknown: Well, I don’t want this game on my computer You’re interrupting my homework. _

_ Maya: Oh, we’re sorry. We weren’t aware that we were interrupting your work. Do you need any help with it? _

He’s about to type something in that would be considered rude before pausing. If they could help him with his math homework then he wouldn’t need to go to that tutoring class tomorrow...

_ Unknown: you any good at math? _

_ ComputerWhizz: I could do math I’m my sleep. _

_ Unknown: Perfect. Then would you help me with that? _

_ Maya: We would love to help you! What’s your name by the way? _

Before he could type it in a message stops him.

_ ComputerWhizz: WAIT! BEFORE YOU ANSWET THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT WHATEVER UOU SAY NEXT WILL BE PERMANENT! YOU CAN’T CHANGE YOUR NAME! _

A little confused at all the spelling errors he is quick to realize that, that same mistake must be why he was name ComputerWhizz. Taking a moment to think he types in the only thing he can think of.

_ Unknown: Call me Martial_Artist _

His screen flickers and he has a momentary panic attack before it dies.

_ Maya: That’s an interesting name. What’s a Martial_Artist? _

_ Martial_Artist: It’s a person who practices close combat or hand to hand combat _

_ Maya: Oh, so it’s a fighting style? _

_ Martial_Artist: heah. _

_ ComputerWhizz: Do you always use such wonderful grammar? _

Ulrich rolls his eyes.

_ Martial_Artist: not everyone sits there and spellchecks their own stuff _

_ ComputerWhizz: Obviously. _

Deciding he was done with the conversation, he goes back to his earlier question.

_ Martial_Artist: Can you help me with math or what? _

_ Maya: Of course. Would you mind copying your question into the chat to the best of your ability? And then we can work on it? _

He obliges. An hour later, he has a better understanding of his math homework as well as knowing that these two other kids were absolute geniuses. If made him feel a little dumb but he was used to that.

_ Martial_Artist: I know I said I didn’t want this program on my computer anymore but… I think I’ll keep it. Is there a way to get it to stop blocking my whole screen though? Like make it a small window on the side? _

Ha screen flickers and he is less surprised this time before noticing the small window on the side. The chat room had shrunk.

_ ComputerWhizz: Wow! It affected both of us? But what if I liked it covering my whole screen? _

_ Maya: There should be an option at the top to change the window size. Is this what you meant Martial_Artist? _

Smiling slightly he types in.

_ Martial_Artist: Yeah actually. Thanks _

_ Martial_Artist: You must actually be an AI then huh? _

_ Maya: That’s what ComputerWhizz keeps telling me. _

_ ComputerWhizz: She doesn’t understand that she’s actually a computer program. She also said that we can make this game into whatever we want but it’s all chat based. So I told her that for now I was ok with just talking to her. _

_ Martial_Artist: That makes sense. Sure I’m alright with that. _

_ Martial_Artist: I’m going to close the window now. I need to sleep. _

_ Maya: Good night. _

He closes his laptop and sets it aside on his desk. Normally, he wasn’t the type to play games but if it was more of a chat room that he could get homework help on he was all for it. He crawls into bed that night feeling the best he ever has about his life for a while.


	3. Player 3?

Jeremie keeps his program up on his screen often. Even during class when he’s taking notes. Since he’s so smart it’s easy to keep track on what was happening in real life vs in his game.

_ Maya: So you go to a school for smart children? _

_ ComputerWhizz: Yeah. They have some really fun programs that I go to, to learn about computers and science. I’m more of a hacker myself but I don’t think it would be smart to tell my teachers that. _

Sometimes this other person they had met would talk to them, but it was mostly at night. He didn’t really talk about himself, just a little about hobbies and homework. He didn’t seem like a very bright student but who was he to judge.

Around his last class of the day he noticed that one of the ‘unknown’ names was online but wasn’t saying anything. Curious he finally decided to break the subject.

_ ComputerWhizz: Hey, I noticed that someone else was online. Are you there? _

_ Maya: Oh, yes. They’ve been here for a while. I didn’t want to say anything because they might not be able to see it. _

_ Martial_Artist: You mean like with what happened to me? _

_ Maya: Yes. If the code is being corrupted for them too they won’t be able to read any of this. _

He smiles slightly, he had no idea how an AI could have so much personality in a chat room but he was super impressed with the programming she had. They had asked her if she had any personal information once and she told them that she was learning new things everyday but still had no idea who she was. He was starting to assume they would actually have to play the game for her to be able to learn more about herself.

He waits a moment to see if this new person would respond but nothing happens.

_ ComputerWhizz: Hey, Maya? Can you try to solve the problem without them saying anything? _

_ Maya: I can try. It didn’t work for Matrial_Artist but I have a little bit more knowledge now. _

His screen flickers in that now familiar way of her trying to change the program and after a few seconds it stops. He notices a few students looking at him but he ignores it.

_ Maya: I’m not sure if it worked. _

_ ComputerWhizz: That’s alright. I guess we’ll see if they try to contact us. _

After awhile he forgets about this other person in favor of continuing his conversation about the real world to Maya. She was very intelligent and seemed to be able to do research on her own about the subject but he liked talking about it. He writes down the sentence on the board before going back to his tab.

_ Unknown: Egsrd fpubf im! _

He smiles to himself momentarily.

_ ComputerWhizz: Looks like it didn’t work. Maya can you work it out now? _

His screen flickers once.

_ Maya: I’m not sure. Did it work? _

_ Unknown: jey ygat nadr npre dense! _

_ Maya: One more try. _

The screen flickers once more.

_ Unknown: Oh hey! That’s what you were saying! Cool~ _

_ Maya: Hello. Welcome to the chat room. _

_ ComputerWhizz: Yeah, I was starting to wonder if it was just going to be the three of us. _

_ Unknown: Nah, I’ve been trying to get this thing to work for a while but it’s an old laptop. Didn’t have signal either. _

_ Martial_Artist: Well welcome. I only figured it out last night and that’s only because these two are geniuses. _

_ Unknown: nice~ hey! Why dont i have a cool name? _

Jeremie cringes at the problems with that sentence. It seemed these two had a lot in common with their lack of grammar and punctuation issues.

_ Martial_Artist: Careful, What you say to the AI if she asks will be permanent. You can’t undo anything she does. That includes changing your name. _

His eyebrows go up in surprise. That was the best sentence he’s ready from Artist.

_ Maya: What would you like your name to be? _

This new persons replies took a little bit too long pop-up, they must have bad internet.

_ Unknown: Well I am a Kiwi-Dog lover. _

_ Maya: Kiwi-Dog? I thought a Kiwi was a fruit not a dog breed? _

_ Kiwi-Dog: Oh no, Kiwi is the name of my dog. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: Hey, Wait! Why is that my name! I didn’t give her a name! _

He rolls his eyes. They didn't listen to the warning. Oh well, at least he wasn’t stuck with the worse name.

_ Martial_Artist: You just made me snort in front of my class! I cant believe you! _

_ Kiwi-Dog: Hey! I just found out I’m stuck with this stupid username when I could have had a super cool one! How come yours is so awesome? _

_ Martial_Artist: Because I listened to the warning that ComputerWhizz gave me unlike you _

He quickly types in his next sentence.

_ ComputerWhizz: Could you two please not start a fight over chat. You aren’t the only ones reading this you know. _

They stay silent for a few minutes before Maya’s name pops up.

_ Maya: Were they fighting? _

He smiles at that. Really this AI was just too intelligently ignorant to be real.

_ ComputerWhizz: Don’t worry about it. Say, I’m almost done with my class. Could we talk more then? _

_ Maya: Of course we can. _

He closes the window and pays attention to his class. So far he was a little disappointed at the company he would have on the server but it should be alright. Maybe they would start a game soon and if they did, what kind would it be?


	4. Final player

Odd is a strange case he thinks. Not just because of his name but also his circumstances. He was sitting inside a McDnoalds mooching off of their free WiFi to check up on something when the pop-up window has interrupted him. Now he was in no way an Einstein and he had no way to pay for it to be fixed so he was glad to find out it was nothing but a corrupted program. He keeps the window to the side as he takes a sip of his third refill of whatever was in his cup. His original purpose of staying in here was because it was time for his monthly check up with his parents.

At his feet, Kiwi sits quietly. Most likely napping, while he scans his parents fcaebook pages. Back to his unique circumstances, he had been living on the streets for about 4 months now. He wasn’t in school or anything and he wasn’t marked as a missing child simply for the fact he wasn’t. He just couldn’t go home for a while.

He scrolls through as much as he can before switching to the game.

_ Maya: What’s a Geisha? _

_ GeishaFighter: It’s a type of doll. _

He tries to back track but get a little lost so he just types in.

_ Kiwi-Dog: Wow hold on i looked away for a second and suddenly theres another perskn? _

_ Martial_Artist: No kidding. _

_ Martial_Artist: I looked away for a few seconds too before I noticed it. _

_ ComputerWhizz: Really, Do you guys not go back and read the conversation? _

Odd scoffs.

_ Kiwi-Dog: No. takes too long _

_ Kiwi-Dog: besides I would fall way behind if I did that _

He knows he makes a lot of grammar mistakes in chat but after he found out it bugged ComputerWhizz he wasn’t willing to stop.

_ GeishaFighter: They fixed the program for me once I got on my computer. I’ve been away from it for a few weeks now. I understand this is some sort of game but none of you are playing it? _

_ Martial_Artist: i dunno. I just found it on my computer and asked the two nerds for homework help. Their super smart and it makes me feel like an idiot. _

A smile crosses the teens face.

_ Kiwi-Dog: Oh. So now all 5 players are here right? we could start up the game how do we play? _

_ ComputerWhizz: I’m not sure. Maya said we get to pick what kind of game we play and I still haven’t figured out what that meant. _

_ Maya: Well, you get to make up the game. Then we play it. I don’t really know how it works either, this is as far as my understanding goes. _

Odd was still trying to wrap his head around the whole AI thing. It seemed too futuristic but they were working on the technology now so it’s possible.

_ GeishaFighter: So, Do we just pick a genre or something? _

_ Martial_Artist: Is it kind of like those things that people do? Uh what’s the word? Hold on. _

They all pause for a second before the person starts typing again.

_ Martial_Artist: Roll Playing. Sorry I had to googel that. _

_ GeishaFighter: What’s roll playing? _

_ ComputerWhizz: It would be easier if you looked it up. I don’t think it is. I think there’s a plot line here we have to find and help Maya figure out. For example, when I first logged on she told me she didn’t know her name. As we have talked more and more, I’ve told her a lot about our world but she still has no knowledge of who she is. She let me pick her name but I think it’s temporary for now. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: So we have to play her story? _

_ ComputerWhizz: I guess? _

His screen flickers and he tries to remember what Whizz has said about it being the programs way of changing its own programming. It didn’t make sense but it helped calm him down.

_ Maya: I’m not sure how you would play a story I don’t have? _

_ Martial_Artist: wait before that _

_ Martial_Artist: what did you change? _

_ Maya: I’m not sure. Something changed but I can’t figure out what. _

_ ComputerWhizz: Maybe the game started? _

Odd frowns at his screen.

_ Kiwi-Dog: But nothing changex _

_ GeishaFighter: But it’s the same? _

He smiles as the others message comes through just after his. At least someone was on the same page.

_ Martial_Artist: Same here. Whizz? _

_ ComputerWhizz: Nothing changed on my end. Maybe we could try to play through a situation? _

_ Kiwi-Dog: So it is roll play. _

_ ComputerWhizz: Maybe. Let’s start with something basic. Maya, why don’t you tell us what you look like? _

_ Maya: What I look like? _

_ Kiwi-Dog: Yeah! Like what’s your hair color? _

_ Maya: Pink. _

He tilts his head at that. A strange choice but it was something.

_ GeishaFighter: Is your hair short or long? _

_ Maya: I believe it’s short. _

_ Martial_Artist: You’re not sure? _

_ ComputerWhizz: We are still learning about her Artist. How about your clothing? What does it look like? _

_ Maya: It’s a warm outfit. I have these tan arm bands with pink highlights on them. The rest of my clothing is similar switching from pink to tan. I have a jacket and a skirt on, as well as a pair of pink shoes. _

Odd has a hard time picturing it. Pink and tan? Who would chose those colors. That’s like, way too much pink. Catching sight of his own sleeve he looks down at his entirely purple outfit and has to reevaluate some of his life choices.

_ Martial_Artist: It sounds like you love pink. _

_ Maya: I probably do. _

_ ComputerWhizz: Well, it’s ok to like pink. I happen to like blue myself. _

_ GeishaFighter: Are we saying our favorite colors now? _

_ Kiwi-Dog: I guess so. I like purple. _

_ Martial_Artist: I actually don’t have much of a favorite color, but most of my stuff is orange. I think. _

Odd stifles a laugh, this guy had no idea what he was doing in life.

_ GeishaFighter: I prefer black. If I had to pick a color instead of a hue though it would be red. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: Blacks a color? _

_ GeishaFighter: It’s actually not, according to the color scale it’s a hue. That’s besides the point though. _

_ Martial_Artist: Hey, Maya? What about your eye color? _

_ Maya: I’m not sure, I can’t see my eyes. _

Odd laughs at that.

_ Kiwi-Dog: Use a mirror! :) _

_ Maya: What’s a mirror? _

Deciding he’s done. He closes his laptop and takes a sip of his drink. Only then does he realize he’s finished it all. Getting up he puts his stuff back inside his ratty bag, Kiwi is quick to get up after him. He fills his drink for a fourth time before he leaves the McDnoalds. He had all the time in the world to wander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misspelled real names on purpose.


	5. The watcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most, if not all, spelling errors are on purpose. As long as it’s in italics anyway, so if you see an error other than that let me know!

Jeremie stares at his screen. All five players were now accounted for and seemed at least a little interested. GeishaFighter was the most reluctant but she was on more than the other two were so it couldn’t be that bad.

His fingers fly over the keyboard as he types.

_ ComputerWhizz: We learned a lot about you Maya, would you like to learn about us? _

_ Maya: That would be lovely! _

He smiles at his screen proceeding to type out his respond even as he reads what everyone else is typing.

_ GeishaFighter: I’m not sure how comfortable I am sharing personal information with strangers. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: As much as I like talking to you guys i have to agree _

_ Martial_Artist: Does it have to be real life information? We could just make up a person inside the game who isn’t us. _

_ ComputerWhizz: I personally wouldn’t mind sharing a few personal things. For example, I have short blonde hair and I wear glasses to help me see. I usually wear a blue sweater and tan cargo shorts. Aside from that you know I’m a computer programmer and I go to a school for smart children. Not too personal but enough you understand a little of who I am. _

The others are quiet for a minute, he thinks they might be doing the same as him.

_ Maya: Well, thank you Jeremie. I don’t really have any questions for you right now. I hope you’re not disappointed. _

_ ComputerWhizz: Not at all. I just hope it’s enough for you. _

The others replies come in almost at the same time.

_ GeishaFighter: That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I have short black hair. I wear all black clothing. I take martial arts classes and am in online schooling. That’s why I’m on so often. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: I have long blonde hair with a purple streak I tried dying it to see how it looked, i wear a lot of purple and a little pimk _

_ Martial_Artist: i guess that works. I have short brown hair. i wear brown _

_ Kiwi-Dog: oh, and my internet sucks most of the time _

_ Kiwi-Dog: Wow artist you reply is nice and short dont you thnk? _

_ Martial_Artist: hey I didn’t know what to say _

_ GeishaFighter: Hey it’s not like they have to share their whole life’s story. Mine isn’t that informative either. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: Yeah ok still that’s really short _

_ Maya: I think it’s wonderful that you shared anything at all Martial_Artist. By the way, are you all male or female? _

Jeremie stretches out a yawn before replying.

_ GeishaFighter: I’m a girl. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: imma guy _

_ ComputerWhizz: I am male. _

_ Martial_Artist: Male _

Looking at their answers he tries to compare their personalities. It seems like martial artist doesn’t like talking about themselves. Kiwi talks too much about nothing and geisha fighter only shares what she thinks is important.

_ Maya: Thank you for introducing yourselves! It’s wonderful being able to meet new people. _

_ ComputerWhizz: It’s nice to meet you too. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: yeah nice to meet you two! Hey quick question we sort of started the game yesterday but how do we keep plahingg? _

_ Martial_Artist: I figured Whizz would know since he’s such and Einstein. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: einstein!!!! HAHAHAHA! Classic! Hey einstein how do we keep playing? _

Jeremie rolls his eyes.

_ ComputerWhizz: I don’t know. We just have to try a few things until something works out. Here let me try something. _

_ ComputerWhizz: Maya, what time of day is it? _

_ Maya: I’m not sure. How does time work in your world. _

The next few minutes are trying to set up the time zone and a few other settings he had overlooked the first time he had spoken to her. The screen flickers often, the others chiming in their own small words before one of them asks something none of them had thought of.

_ Kiwi-Dog: Oh hey, whats your world called anyway _

_ Maya: I live on Lyoko. _

Slightly surprised he watches the screen flicker for a moment before settling down again.

_ Martial_Artist: Well now we’re getting somewhere _

_ GeishaFighter: What's Lyoko? _

_ Maya: It’s a world very different from your own. According to some of the things ComputerWhizz has told me. I live in a digital world. _

_ ComputerWhizz: I don’t remember this but that does sound like something I would say. _

_ Maya: Since ComputerWhizz is a computer programmer, he’s mostly been in charge of making sure all of you are ok. _

This has him slightly startled. He was making sure the other were ok? What doesn’t that mean?

_ Kiwi-Dog: wait what does that meab? _

_ Martial_Artist: So hes somekind of watcher from outside the game or something? _

_ Maya: You could say that. _

_ GeishaFighter: Wow, then how is he making sure we are ok? Nothings happened yet. _

_ Maya: Well, yes. That’s because nothing has happened yet. ComputerWhizz, they are safe right? _

Panicking slightly at the implications that has he frantically types.

_ ComputerWhizz: Yes! Yes, their safe! Nothing bad has happened to them. _

_ Maya: Oh good, I was worried for a second there. _

_ Kiwi-Dog: Same here _

_ Martial_Artist: Guess you’re in charge einstein _

Sitting in his room, curfew edging dangerously close, he can’t help but feel completely out of his depth.

_ ComputerWhizz: I guess so. _

The screen flickers, sealing their fate to his imagination.

_ Kiwi-Dog: Now this just got interesting. _

Jeremie couldn’t even feel slightly elated that Kiwi had used proper grammar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I uploaded this, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
